Holy Night
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le sens premier de la fête de Noël, c'est de célébrer une naissance ayant eu lieu dans une certaine étable... Une nuit que Gabriel n'oubliera jamais. Témoignage d'un Archange sur cette nuit si spéciale.


**Holy Night**

Gabriel était anxieux au point de commencer à s'arracher les plumes, et ce n'était pas un niveau de stress avec lequel il était très familier.

C'était absolument grotesque de s'emballer à ce point, Michel le lui avait seriné sur tous les tons. Ce n'était qu'un accouchement, après tout.

Oui, mais c'était l'accouchement de Marie. _Sa _petite Marie.

La pauvre fille n'avait vraiment pas l'air à la fête. Treize ans seulement et elle dérouillait déjà. _Elle est où, ta fameuse justice, Papa ?_

Posté sur le toit de l'étable, l'Archange écoutait les gémissements en provenance de l'intérieur, frémissant à chacun d'entre eux. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore continuer ?

Il hésita brièvement avant de se percher tout au bord du toit, de s'accroupir et de se pencher en avant, la tête à l'envers – _on s'en fout de la dignité _– pour jeter un coup d'œil, soigneusement caché par un voile d'invisibilité.

Couchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, Marie respirait bruyamment. Agenouillé auprès d'elle, Joseph lui tenait la main et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Joseph… Au début, Gabriel ne l'avait guère apprécié. Après tout, il avait été prêt à refuser d'épouser l'adolescente toute neuve qu'on lui avait désignée comme fiancée. Il avait été prêt à rejeter une vie avec Marie.

Alors que l'Archange aurait jeté sa grâce aux orties pour en avoir la possibilité.

Par la suite, Gabriel avait commencé à sentir son antipathie diminuer à l'endroit de l'humain. Borné ou pas, l'homme avait pris la jeune fille sous sa protection, il l'avait accueillie chez lui en tant qu'épouse, et il la traitait plus que correctement pour l'époque. Oh, il y avait bien un soupçon de paternalisme dans tout cela – il était bien plus âgé qu'elle – mais il remplissait son rôle de gardien à la perfection.

Il veillait sur Marie. Gabriel ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant pour cela.

L'adolescente émit tout à coup un sifflement de détresse et sa main se resserra sur celle de son mari au point que ses jointures en blanchirent. Joseph se pencha sur elle, nettement inquiet. L'Archange sentit sa grâce pulser.

Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, il irait chercher Raphaël, et tant pis pour le décorum. Il était _hors de question _que cet accouchement se passe mal. Déjà qu'il y avait eu tout ce bordel qui avait obligé le couple à venir à Bethléem.

Sans parler des auberges toutes bondées à craquer ! Il avait dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas foudroyer sur place les tenanciers qui refusaient une place aux bientôt parents, _mais ils ne voient donc pas qu'elle est enceinte ?_ _Ils ne voient donc pas qu'elle n'en peut plus ?_

A sa décharge, il avait infesté de punaises particulièrement vicieuses l'établissement d'un gros aubergiste absolument ignoble.

Un cri retentit dans l'air nocturne. Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Marie, et elle agrippait désespérément de sa main libre le tissu de sa robe qui recouvrait son ventre enflé.

L'Archange sentit son essence se tordre d'angoisse en réponse à la détresse de sa charge. _Elle souffre et toi tu restes là comme un con ! Bravo Gabriel ! Non mais tu oses prétendre être son ange gardien ?_

Avec hésitation, il tendit son esprit vers celui de la jeune fille. Une décharge de douleur le transperça aussitôt et il manqua rompre le contact. _Nom de mon Père, c'est ça qu'on ressent quand on accouche ?_

Il enroula aussi délicatement que possible son pouvoir autour de l'esprit de Marie et se mit en devoir de l'apaiser, affrontant avec elle les vagues de souffrance qui arrivaient à intervalles toujours plus réduits. _Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu ne risques rien. Il y a un ange qui veille sur toi, rien que sur toi._

Sous l'effet de son pouvoir, l'esprit de Marie se détendit peu à peu, en dépit de sa détresse physique. _Tout va bien. Respire et pousse. Ce sera bientôt fini. Respire et pousse._ Quasiment dans un état second, elle obéit.

La douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus, jusqu'au moment où elle atteignit un pic, faisait se tendre et contracter le corps à peine pubère et…

Un pleur quasiment inaudible se fit entendre dans l'atmosphère confinée de l'étable.

Épuisée, Marie retomba sur sa couverture tandis que Joseph s'occupait de prendre dans ses bras l'enfant qui gigotait afin de l'examiner.

Gabriel eut l'impression que sa tête se remplissait d'air.

_Il est là. Le bébé de Marie vient de naître._

Il ouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait gardés fermés pendant qu'il soutenait mentalement sa charge – et regarda.

L'âme de n'importe quel nouveau-né humain brillait – semblable à un petit lampion blanc. Mais l'âme de cet enfant-là… C'était comme essayer de regarder le soleil pour un humain. Gabriel ne pouvait presque pas le supporter.

_Il est aussi unique que sa mère_.

Intérieurement, l'Archange se tança. Bien sûr que l'enfant était unique. Il venait de Marie. Comment un enfant de Marie pouvait-il ne pas être parfait ?

L'adolescente émit un soupir lorsque son mari déposa son fils dans ses bras après l'avoir enroulé dans une couverture propre. Le bébé grogna et se pelotonna contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Marie souriait, elle souriait et elle était tout simplement sublime, plus radieuse qu'une étoile, plus céleste qu'un ange, et si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas, Gabriel aurait irrémédiablement succombé à ses charmes.

« Je vous salue Marie, mère de Dieu, Reine des Cieux » murmura l'Archange ébloui.

Joseph s'assit tout près de sa femme et l'attira gentiment contre sa poitrine, contemplant l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas demandé avec bienveillance.

« Joseph » souffla Marie d'une voix rauque de fatigue, « est-ce que je peux inviter quelqu'un ? »

Son époux la considéra avec étonnement mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Gabriel ? Je sais que tu es là » appela Marie.

La grâce de l'Archange tournoya sur elle-même telle une toupie détraquée.

Marie sourit quand l'intérieur de l'étable s'illumina doucement d'une lumière blanche venue de nulle part, remplissant toute la pièce d'une douce chaleur.

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais te cacher ? » soupira-t-elle.

Son esprit fut effleuré comme par un battement d'ailes de papillon – un bref sentiment de contrition, mais vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

« Bêta. Tu as vu ? Tout s'est passé à merveille. »

_Je sais_. Une sensation de pur soulagement donna l'espace d'une seconde la sensation de s'envoler à la jeune fille.

Contre sa poitrine, le bébé remua et pleurnicha.

« Hé » roucoula la jeune mère, « qu'est-ce qui te prends, toi ? »

Elle se mit à lui frotter le dos, entourée de l'attention chaleureuse de ses deux protecteurs.

« Tout va bien, petit bonhomme. Tout va bien. Les anges veillent sur toi. »

**Très joyeux Noël à tous !**


End file.
